warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Feathersoul's Story: Book Two- Betrayal
This is book two of Feathersoul's Story. Prologue The ginger she-cat awoke in the same place as always. She sat up straight and licked the dust off her fur. "Please come out, my leader," she purred, smiling mysteriously. A light brown tom with tangled, messy fur emerged from the dead ferns. "Ah, yes," the tom hissed silkily. "Welcome back. We have some new residents living here, and I suppose you wouldn't mind to train them?" The she-cat purred again. "Of course I wouldn't mind," she mewed, licking the tom between the ears. He chuckled quietly. "They're hiding behind those trees." He flicked his tail to two enormous trees, their brown leaves hiding the sky. "Perhaps you could teach them not to be so cowardly." The ginger she-cat laughed. "Oh my, you are so funny," she sighed. "So wicked. I'll teach them to shred every cat they see, and take over the Clans. That seem cowardly to you?" The tom laughed slightly. "Good-bye, my love," he said, wrapping his tail around the she-cat's. Her piercing blue eyes twinkled. "I have good news," she purred. The tom pricked his ears, waiting excitedly. "I'm expecting your kits, Bristlestar." Chapter One Featherpaw sighed happily as she watched the stars finally come out. Swiftpaw sat beside her, nibbling on a thrush. "Isn't this wonderful?" she asked dreamily. Swiftpaw nodded, swallowing her piece. "Runningstar told me something even more wonderful." "What? What?" Featherpaw squeaked. Swiftpaw smiled. "We're going to the Gathering tonight!" Featherpaw choked on her thrush, spitting out a feather. "Excuse me?" she coughed. Swiftpaw smirked. "You heard me," she mewed sassily. Featherpaw gulped down her piece and took a deep breath. "Sorry," she apologized. "It was just... very sudden." Swiftpaw laughed. It was wonderful to hear her voice again, since they were so busy training. "I hear that AmberClan is the smelliest of the Clans," she reported. "Was," Featherpaw corrected. "I'll bet that WaveClan the stinkiest. Fish are disgusting." Swiftpaw shook her head. "WaveClan ain't gonna win this contest," she said coolly. "AmberClan lives right beside the Thunderpath. And they eat frogs." She wrinkled her nose. "I smelled their territory. I never dared to smell it again." Featherpaw shrugged. "Anyway, let's play in this snow. At least you'll never get bored this way." She flung herself into a pile of fresh white powder. The tip of her silver tail was sticking out. She sprung up, the snow flying up and falling down slowly, as if it were snowing again. Swiftpaw lay down on the powder, licking the flakes off her nose. "It feels like a blanket," she mumbled as she sunk deeper into the thick snow. Featherpaw giggled. "I wish it could always be this way," she sighed. "It would be so peaceful." "It'll never be like that," Swiftpaw meowed sadly, choking up a little. "Reality is harsh. No food, sickness, and rivalry among the Clans. Only StarClan is peaceful." Featherpaw remembered her dream from StarClan. The Dark Forest had invaded, and StarClan were in their own battle. "Actually, Swiftpaw-" "Featherpaw, Swiftpaw!" a voice interrupted. Featherpaw whipped around, bristling. Her muscles relaxed when she noticed her father. "Hello, Runningstar," she greeted, licking her chest shyly. Runningstar flashed a smile. "Come on," he urged. "We're going to the Gathering." Featherpaw's eyes widened. "Will any cats attack us?" she asked. Runningstar shook his head. "Of course not. This is a night of truce." Featherpaw breathed a sigh of relief, though worry still wormed inside her belly. She shuddered and followed Runningstar. Willowsong trotted up beside Featherpaw. "Do you know where we're going?" she asked. Featherpaw thought for a moment. "The Big Willow?" she asked. "It's in AmberClan territory, right?" Willowsong nodded. "The leaders go on the Lowbranch. I'll show you it when we get there." They trekked through the forest for a long time, and when they reached AmberClan territory, the first thing Featherpaw noticed was a bare willow tree. Now, this tree was bigger than any tree Featherpaw had ever seen. Its highest branches seemed to touch the clouds, and frost covered the trunk so it glistened silver in the moonlight. They reached the bottom of the tree, and a group of cats which reeked of frogs and pine trees sat under the Big Willow. Willowsong nudged Featherpaw. "That's Lowbranch," Willowsong whispered, pointing her nose at the lowest branch. It was as thick as any regular sized tree trunk. Flamestar sat regally on the branch, her head held high, a smug smile plastered on her face. Runningstar leaped up on Lowbranch beside her, dipping his head in greeting. The smile on Flamestar's face grew even bigger. She seemed to be a little plump. The rest of AmberClan looked thin and hungry, though, and Flamestar was well known for her generosity. What was going on? Chapter Two Featherpaw pushed through the crowd of cats until Willowsong stopped walking. "These are the medicine cats," she introduced, pointing her tail at two cats. A cream-colored she-cat with one black ear smiled at Featherpaw. "You're the new apprentice? Hello. I'm Blackear of WaveClan." Featherpaw smiled back and smoothed out her chest. "Hello," she meowed quietly, dipping her head. Willowsong nudged her head up. "She kind of shy," Willowsong apologized. "Anyway, Featherpaw, this is Darkthorn of AmberClan." She flicked her tail at a black tom with piercing green eyes. "His apprentice is Pinepaw. He's probably off gossiping with the other apprentices." "I bet he is," Darkthorn muttered. "That young cat has such a big mouth, he'll give away all of AmberClan's secrets." "Don't be so hard on him," Willowsong suggested. "Featherpaw, you could go talk to the other apprentices. LightningClan will come soon." Featherpaw nodded and padded over to a clear spot beside Talonclaw. She listened to other cats' conversations, bored, until a red tom with black paws, ears and tail tip settled down beside her. His fur looked like it was blown back by a breeze. "Hi!" he chirped. "I'm Foxpaw from AmberClan. What's your name?" "Featherpaw," she answered. "I'm from WillowClan." Foxpaw blinked. "I thought you were from LightningClan," he meowed. "You smell sort of heather-y and all those plants and stuff. Anyway, have you done battle training yet? It's awesome." Featherpaw shook her head. "I'm Willowsong's apprentice," she explained. "I'm training to be medicine cat." Foxpaw's shoulders drooped. "Oh. And I thought you were ... never mind. You're still from WillowClan." Featherpaw raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "What's battle training like?" Featherpaw asked. Foxpaw grinned. "It's awesome, as I said before. You have to aim at your opponent's back and just jump on it. Then you have to keep your balance and claw them. Regretting your choice of being medicine cat?" Featherpaw shook her head. "I suppose it sounds okay. I still want to become medicine cat." Foxpaw opened his mouth to say something, then got cut off by a loud yowl. "The Gathering shall begin!" A blue-grey she-cat stood on Lowbranch, her head held high. "That's Lilystar," Foxpaw whispered to Featherpaw. The medicine cat apprentice nodded, her gaze still focused on the majestic WaveClan leader. "Lightstar, would you like to begin?" she offered the LightningClan leader. The golden tom smiled and dipped his head gratefully. "We have quite a few rabbits lurking around in our territory," he announced. "Also, we have two new apprentices, Grasspaw and Jaypaw." The Clans cheered for the two apprentices. Grasspaw smiled nervously, and Jaypaw remained emotionless. Lightstar waited for the noise to die down, then said, "Flamestar, would you like to go next?" The ginger she-cat nodded. "I'd like to say that I am expecting kits," she purred. Murmurs of congrats echoed throughout the Clans. Featherpaw breathed a sigh of relief, and muttered, "Congratulations." Foxpaw smiled beside her. "Leaf-bare has been hard for us, but do not think that we are weak. AmberClan is as strong as ever." A few cats scoffed at Flamestar's proud words. The AmberClan leader smirked triumphantly, ignoring the cats. She glanced at Runningstar and murmured something to him. He nodded and raised his head toward the crowd. "WillowClan has a shortage of prey too, but it isn't so bad. We have two new apprentices; Swiftpaw and Featherpaw. Featherpaw has taken the role of a medicine cat apprentice." Swiftpaw puffed out her chest, smiling. Featherpaw sat up straighter and plastered a nervous grin on her face. "Swiftpaw's your sister?" Foxpaw whispered. "She said something about having a sibling." Featherpaw gave him a suspicious look. Could he have secretly met her sister at the border? Foxpaw noticed. "Oh, no, I just talked to her here," he purred. "She's nice." Lilystar said something about two new kits: Silverkit and Minnowkit. She dismissed the Gathering, and as Featherpaw trotted off to her Clan, Foxpaw stopped her. "I wish I could see you again soon," he told her. Featherpaw shrugged. "We could see each other next Gathering," she suggested, turning around again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I-" "Wait," Foxpaw interrupted. "I need to see you. Meet me here tomorrow night." He left without another word. Chapter Three Featherpaw's mind wandered off to Foxpaw during training. How his vibrant green eyes twinkled when he laughed, how pitch black paws shuffled when he was nervous, how- "Featherpaw!" Willowsong's voice snapped. Featherpaw shook her head. "Uh, yeah, what?" she asked. Willowsong sighed. "I've asked you three times. What herb is used to treat a bellyache?" "Juniper berries," Featherpaw muttered dreamily. "And what will you give Fernleaf?" "Juniper berries." "So go get some!" Featherpaw hobbled over to the herb store and sniffed. She felt around for little round balls and found two purplish-blue berries. Careful not to crush the juniper, she grasped the berries in her jaws and settled them down beside Fernleaf. Fernleaf lapped up the berries thankfully and gulped them down. "Good," Willowsong said sharply. "I suppose you could eat now, though you most definitely do not deserve it."' ' Featherpaw grunted and trudged over to the fresh-kill pile. She took a small vole and brought it to her favorite spot, the tree stump. She nibbled on it for a while, then noticed that a figure sat down beside her. At first she thought it was Flamepaw, and she flattened her ears. Then she recognized the scent of her sister. "Hi Swiftpaw!" she mewed, suddenly cheerful. "What's up?" "I hear you aren't paying attention to Willowsong ever since you got back from the Gathering," Swiftpaw reported. Featherpaw sighed. "Can you keep a secret?" she hissed. Swiftpaw shrugged. "I guess," she muttered. "You know Foxpaw?" Featherpaw whispered. Swiftpaw nodded. "He talked to me at the Gathering. I think he's from AmberClan. Why?" Featherpaw took a deep breath. "He asked me to meet him at the Big Willow. I can't break the code, but I desperately want to see him. What do I do?" Swiftpaw thought for a moment. Then she announced, "Follow your heart." "Hmm?" "Follow your heart," Swiftpaw repeated. "If you feel like you need to see him, then StarClan thinks it's okay." "How do you know all this?" Featherpaw asked. Swiftpaw smiled. "Funny story. Once when it was really cold, I went to the fresh-kill pile and saw a shrew. I really wanted to eat that shrew for some reason, so I took it and it was the best shrew I've ever had in leaf-bare. Sorry I didn't leave any for you." Featherpaw purred in amusement. "When green-leaf comes, all the prey would be as good as that. Maybe even better." She hesitated. "So you think I should visit Foxpaw?" Swiftpaw smiled. "Follow your heart." Chapter Four "Good night," Featherpaw wished Mousepaw as she tucked in her nest. She felt Swiftpaw lean over to her. "I'll tell you when everybody's asleep," she whispered. "For now, you could sleep. I'll wake you later." "Are you willing to do all this for me?" Featherpaw wondered. Swiftpaw nodded and smiled. "You're my sister. I'd do anything for you." Featherpaw smiled back. "Thank you," she mumbled. Then padded to the medicine cat's den and sleep crashed over her. Line Break Featherpaw felt a paw jab into her side. She yelped quietly, then noticed that it was Swiftpaw. "Everybody's asleep," her sister informed. Featherpaw nodded and slunk out of the den. She saw Snowfeather guarding the forest, and quickly went back. She rolled in the dirt to cover her scent, then quietly slipped out of camp and made sure not to step on any twigs. When she finally arrived at the Big Willow, Foxpaw was waiting for her. He smiled when she came. "Featherpaw!" he exclaimed, running over to her. Featherpaw smiled and laughed. "You called?" she joked. She had the sudden urge to lick him on the cheek, but held it back. He probably wasn't ready. Foxpaw rasped his tongue over Featherpaw's ear. “How's WillowClan?" he asked. Featherpaw shrugged. "There's this tom called Flamepaw. He's dark ginger with blue eyes. He didn't come to the Gathering yesterday. He has a major crush on me." She saw Foxpaw's eyes flicker with sadness, then Featherpaw added quickly, "Oh, no, I don't like him back. He's really annoying. His friends, Grasspaw and Mousepaw, try to get me to like him. I am so never going to fall for that brat." Foxpaw smiled. "Do you at least think he's handsome?" he asked. Featherpaw shrugged. "I must admit, he's pretty good-looking, but he's such a show-off. Swiftpaw likes him, though. I've seen her flirting with him before." Quietly, she said, "I don't think it's working." They both started laughing, then Featherpaw asked, "What about you? Any pretty she-cats?" Foxpaw shifted his raven-black paws. The fur on his spine prickled. "Well, there's a she-cat everybody loves, and her name's Riverpaw. She's blue-grey with yellowish-green eyes. She usually ignores everyone, and that made us fall for her even deeper. But now that I've met you..." He entwined his tail with Featherpaw's, making the she-cat turn hot with embarrassment. She pressed her pelt against his, then suddenly yanked her tail away. "No," she whispered, turning her head away from him. "it can't be like this. The code..." "Featherpaw, please," Foxpaw pleaded. "I-I love you, and I want to be with you." "Foxpaw, I love you too, but I don't think StarClan would like this," Featherpaw protested, walking away. Her heart twisted with regret, but she went closer to WillowClan territory. "Featherpaw, stay with me, please!" Foxpaw begged, his leaf-green eyes misting over. A single tear rolled down Featherpaw's cheek. "I want to stay, Foxpaw, but I can't. I want to, I swear by StarClan. But we can't be together." Foxpaw ran over to her and licked her cheek. "Stay with me," he whispered. Featherpaw sobbed onto his shoulder. "I want to," she murmured, going closer to him. "But I can't." She broke apart and sprinted back to WillowClan camp, though every time she glanced over her shoulder, the despair in her heart grew. Chapter Five Featherpaw sobbed quietly in her nest. She couldn't stop thinking about Foxpaw. She loved him, and Foxpaw loved her back, but Featherpaw chose the code over him. She cried silently herself to sleep, but her moment of rest was plagued by nightmares. Line Break Featherpaw woke up to see a faint beam of sunlight peeking through the bushes. She squinted her eyes and groaned. What had happened yesterday again? Right. Foxpaw. Her heart felt as if an icy claw was piercing it. She deeply regretted what she said. Featherpaw choked up a little, but sucked it up and walked out of her den. She thought about visiting Foxpaw, but Runningstar was already awake. He smiled at his kit from Highledge, his dusty brown fur gleaming gold in the sunlight. Featherpaw glanced at him but didn't smile back. The sight of her father so happy made her even more upset. The WillowClan leader leaped off of Highledge. "Featherpaw, what's wrong? You seem so down these days." Featherpaw shook her head. "Nothing," she lied. Runningstar sighed. "I won't push you," he decided. Featherpaw was relieved, but Runningstar didn't finish his sentence. "On one condition. You'll tell me some other time, or I'll figure out what has been happening. Swear by StarClan." The silver tabby gulped. She couldn't possibly tell her father about Foxpaw, but she couldn't risk being punished. "I swear," she croaked out. Featherpaw whirled around and padded quickly toward her favorite tree stump. She waited for the rest of the Clan to wake up. Meanwhile, she watched the pale sun rise higher and higher into the grey sky, giving it an orange tint. Bramblefern walked out of the warriors' den and thrust her head back. "Dawn patrol!" she called out. Featherpaw saw Flamepaw and his mentor Ashenflame have a short conversation, then crowd around Bramblefern. The deputy picked the cats going on dawn patrol, then left after a short meal. Meal. Right. Featherpaw raced off to the fresh-kill pile and took a vole. She brought it to the medicine cat den. "I brought you a meal," she said breathlessly. Willowsong smiled warmly. "What about you?" she asked. "I'll eat when the hunting patrol gets back," Featherpaw answered. "Are we gonna collect cobweb?" "Sure, why not," Willowsong agreed. "Just wait until I finish this vole." She bent down to take a bite. "Don't eat too fast. It could give you bellyache," Featherpaw warned quickly. Willowsong gulped down her piece. "Why are you so perky today?" she asked. Featherpaw shrugged. "I want to make up for yesterday," she replied. Willowsong nodded and took another bite. "I suppose that's okay. We should go near AmberClan territory. There's a lot over there." AmberClan territory. The words played over and over again in Featherpaw's head. Would she see Foxpaw there? Questions ran through her mind as Willowsong ate. When she finally gulped down the last morsel, the questions stopped. Willowsong smiled and beckoned with her tail. "Come on," she meowed. Featherpaw smiled back weakly and followed the medicine cat. AmberClan was very different from WillowClan. It smelled weird, like icky frogs, lizards, and mud. Around the border, many plants grew because of the moist soil. Featherpaw saw a patrol lurk through the trees. One of the cats jerked his head up and glanced at her. Featherpaw gasped and stepped back. Willowsong put her paw on Featherpaw's reassuringly. "They won't attack. We're just medicine cats." Willowsong dipped her head. The cat copied her, then moved on. "Come on. Let's get some goldenrod," Willowsong urged. Featherpaw nodded and harvested some goldenrod. Then she heard some leaves rustle, and a silhouette of a cat slid into sight. I'm a medicine cat, ''Featherpaw thought over and over again. ''Medicine cat, medicine cat, me- ''Featherpaw stopped when she noticed who the cat was. It was Foxpaw. Chapter Six Featherpaw tried to ignore him. She harvested more goldenrod and let Foxpaw out of her sight. But then Foxpaw hissed, "Featherpaw, don't ignore me. Come." Later, Featherpaw mouthed. She kept on gathering herbs until Willowsong said, "Okay, let's go back." Featherpaw turned around, then yelped, "Ow!" "What is it?" Willowsong asked, concerned. "It's just a thorn," Featherpaw lied. "Go on without me, I'll catch up." Willowsong nodded and turned away. Featherpaw quickly scampered over to Foxpaw. "I'm sorry about... that, Foxpaw. I-I love you too, but the code- I can't break the code." Featherpaw tried not to cry. Foxpaw smiled and licked her cheek, then stepped away. "I'm sorry, um... Were you ready-" Featherpaw brushed her tail against his mouth. Then she fake-limped away, dipping her head to Foxpaw. He Looked down and murmured, "Bye." Featherpaw smiled. "Bye, Foxpaw." 'Line Break' Featherpaw went back to camp, daydreaming of Foxpaw. She sighed and kept on walking, then halted when she saw a tree in her face. She stumbled back and bumped into Willowsong. The medicine cat tripped and fell down onto the snow. The thud alarmed Snowfeather, making her fall in surprise. "Featherpaw!" Willowsong scolded. "I'm sorry, Willowsong!" Featherpaw yelped. Willowsong growled and said, "You're ten moons already, not four! Be aware of your surroundings." Featherpaw sighed and hung her head in shame. Willowsong padded over to Snowfeather. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. Snowfeather smiled. "It's okay," she meowed. She got up and turned around, but Willowsong stopped her. "Snowfeather, are you... okay?" A flicker of uncertainty flashed through Snowfeather's eyes, but quickly passed. "Yes, I'm fine." Willowsong nodded. "Um... Snowfeather, it's just... you seem..." "What is it?" Snowfeather asked quietly. Willowsong mumbled some things, then meowed, "Snowfeather, are you pregnant?" Snowfeather stepped back, her teal eyes wide. "I don't know. Am I?" "She is?" Featherpaw yipped. "Is this your second litter? Who's your mate again? Have you-" "Featherpaw," Willowsong said softly. "Do you want to get some food? It's almost sundown." Featherpaw blinked. "Um, okay. Sure." She walked away sadly to the fresh-kill pile. A few warriors were coming in, and some apprentices. From the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar grey-and-white pelt. "Hey, Swiftpaw!" she called. "Over here! Want to share a mouse with me?" Her sister's head shot up. Swiftpaw ran over to Featherpaw. "Featherpaw! I haven't seen you in ages!" The medicine cat apprentice smiled. "How's training?" Swiftpaw squealed. "It's wonderful! I learned how to hunt, and I caught a squirrel!" Featherpaw gasped. "Really? Runningstar must be really proud of you. In leaf-bare, even the smallest catches help," she replied. Then she thought sadly, ''Runningstar never would be proud of ''me ''when he finds out about Foxpaw and I. She hid her feelings with a smile. "Willowsong found out that Snowfeather is expecting kits!" she added gleefully. "Wow!" Swiftpaw exclaimed. "Was that her second litter? Who's her mate again? Did she-" "You know," a soft voice interrupted, "you're a lot like your sister." Featherpaw turned around. Willowsong was standing there, smiling gently. "Mind if I sit beside you?" "Sure," Featherpaw replied. "Um, I mean, no, not at all." Willowsong took a small vole and sat down. They ate in silence for a moment, then somebody said, "Hi, Featherpaw. Please don't leave me again." Chapter Seven At first, Featherpaw thought it was Foxpaw, but when she turned around, she saw Flamepaw. He was looking at her sadly, but she growled, "Why would I listen to you? And by the way, I'm a medicine cat. Leave me alone." She moved further away from him, her back facing him. "In that case, can we just be friends?" Flamepaw pleaded. Featherpaw shook her head. "No thank you, Flamepaw," she spat. "I'd rather not." She stood up and padded away, but her father's voice made her jump. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge." Flamepaw's eyes brightened, and Featherpaw wondered what he was excited about, but joined the rest of the cats. "Flamepaw, Grasspaw, Mousepaw," Runningstar started, "please come up." Featherpaw rolled her eyes. They were going to be made warriors. Runningstar smiled down at the apprentices. "I, Runningstar, leader of WillowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." He took a breath. "Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? Flamepaw squeaked, "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment you will be known as Flameclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WillowClan." Runningstar repeated the words to Grasspaw and Mousepaw, and they became Grassbounce and Mousefoot. Everyone yowled out their names, and Featherpaw couldn't help but smile. Bramblefern frantically leaped onto Highledge. Runningstar glanced down at her worriedly. "Bramblefern, what's wrong?" he asked gently. The deputy's eyes were wild with fear. "Runningstar, I can smell them," she meowed, breathing heavily. The leader looked confused. "Smell what?" "Th-the Dark Forest," Bramblefern stammered. "They're coming. They're coming to attack us." Chapter Eight Everybody gasped. Echostream led her kits into the nursery, who were wailing to fight. The queen was scolding them. "You're only five moons!" Featherpaw darted to Willowsong's den, preparing some herbs. Willowsong ran after her, murmuring something about StarClan not telling her about this. She looked at Featherpaw. "Featherpaw, be careful. The Dark Forest is coming, and I don't want you getting hurt." Featherpaw heard a voice in her head, telling her to fight Bristlestar when he came. A smaller voice shouted, "Be a good medicine cat and stay!" "I have to fight," Featherpaw told Willowsong. The medicine cat shook her head. "You can't! I haven't trained you in fighting," she protested. Featherpaw opened her mouth to argue, but the first cat came in. Apparently, Willowsong recognized the cat. "Dawnsky," she growled. Dawnsky glanced over her shoulder and cackled. "Hi, Willowpaw!" Willowsong's claws slid out. "It's Willowsong," she muttered angrily. Featherpaw was sure she was going to attack, but a cat came limping into the den. Featherpaw tended to his wounds, and learned that he was Talonclaw, Snowfeather's mate. She was just taking care of Sparrowkit when a cat burst into the den. He was devilishly handsome, with messy bracken-coloured fur and a long scratch across his face. Featherpaw was sure she had saw him before, when it clicked. Bristlestar! Featherpaw leaped onto him, snapping at his neck. Bristlestar shook her off, wincing slightly at the bite. He snarled and pinned Featherpaw down. The medicine cat apprentice writhed and squirmed, trying to get out. "Little apprentice," he hissed. "You think I would kill you now? No, I won't. I'm just getting rid of some cats. But, I think..." Bristlestar leaped off of Featherpaw, who was gasping for air. Featherpaw plunged into the battle, not thinking about anything else but killing as many cats as she could. Swiftpaw ran up to her sister. "Featherpaw! Be careful, these cats are very tough," she warned. Swiftpaw had slash on her eyelid, and a long scratch down her back. They stood back to back, each fighting an enemy. Featherpaw drove an apprentice away, while Swiftpaw was fighting an adult warrior. The warrior was just about to clamp his jaws around Swiftpaw's when Featherpaw pounced on him. "Not on my watch," Featherpaw growled. "I'm a medicine cat, and I-" She was cut off by a blood-curdling yowl from the medicine den. Featherpaw gasped and raced toward it. There lay a cat, clawed and injured badly. It was Willowsong, the medicine cat. Chapter Nine Featherpaw sobbed onto her body. "Willowsong! Willowsong, no! Please don't die," she murmured. She went to get some cobweb, but Bristlestar stepped in her way. "It's too late," he sneered. "You can't save her. I thought a medicine cat would know better than to fight." Bristlestar flashed a striking yet taunting smile. "She's in StarClan, unfortunately. Ah well, young apprentice." Featherpaw snarled. "You killed her!" she yowled. Bristlestar licked the blood off of his whiskers. "I did indeed," he agreed. "So?" Featherpaw turned away from him, tears pricking her eyes. "You killed Willowsong! I hate you!" "Hate is a strong feeling," Bristlestar said. "Are you sure you feel that way toward me?" "Go away!" Featherpaw shouted. "I hate you!" Bristlestar walked away calmly. In the distance, Featherpaw heard him ordering the Dark Forest to retreat. She sobbed on Willowsong's nest until she fell asleep. Line Break Featherpaw saw Silversong standing in front of her. "Hello," Silversong greeted. "I'm very sorry that Willowsong passed away. Um, here she comes." Willowsong appeared beside Silversong. She smiled gently. "Featherpaw, you've become a wonderful medicine cat. I will grant you your full name. From now on, you will be known as Feathersoul." Feathersoul smiled. "Thank you," she answered. "What are you here for then, Silversong?" Silversong suddenly remembered something. "Oh, yes. I am here to show why Bristlestar turned evil by a vision." Feathersoul's eyes widened. "What vision-" The world dissolved into darkness, then WillowClan camp appeared before her. On Highledge, there was a young leader, standing tall and proud. He looked like any regular leader, but Feathersoul knew it was Bristlestar. He didn't have a scar yet, though. Thunder rumbled. Bristlestar stumbled back and looked up. A black cat appeared in front of the leader, smiling wickedly. "Crowtalon!" he snarled. Crowtalon laughed. "Yes. Hello, Bristleclaw. Oh, wait a second. You're a leader now. Ah, well." Bristlestar lunged at Crowtalon, pinning him to the ground. "Get out of here!" he yowled, his fur soaking wet from the rain. Crowtalon stayed underneath Bristlestar. "Kill me if you want, Bristlestar. I will curse you." Bristlestar sank his jaws into Crowtalon's neck. The black cat fell limp. He faded away slowly, then a lightning bolt struck Bristlestar's head. It etched into his face, forming a jagged scar. Bristestar screeched with pain, and fell down. Cats were gathering to see what happened. Bristlestar opened his piercing amber eyes and blinked. He stood up, dazed for a second. Then he blinked again. "Gorsefur, sort out a hunting patrol," Bristlestar ordered. Gorsefur, who Feathersoul recognized, stuttered, "B-but I'm not deputy!" "Oh well," Bristlestar sighed. "I guess I'll just have to kill you." The next scene showed Gorsefur, dead. Feathersoul gasped, then a voice spoke in her mind, "Silversong, I have forbidden you to show this vision!" The voice of Silversong answered, "Why not?" "Because I said so," growled the voice of Bristlestar. Then the scene disappeared. END OF BOOK TWO Book Three: Feathersoul's Story: Book Three- Love